Devices for sampling and measuring data in fluids within pipelines are well known in the prior art. Such devices typically are single gauge devices, monitored locally, and limited to obtaining samples for a single test. Prior art fluid sampling devices are generally not useful with multiple gauges or for transferring data for processing by computers or other memory devices.
One such single gauge prior art sampling device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,910 expels sampled particles from a sampling probe into a container by applying a blast of air from a separate pneumatic system mounted above the probe. In the '910 system, a bracket on the moveable cylinder of the separate pneumatic system engages a bracket of the probe, thereby actuating the sampling motion of the probe with movement of the cylinder.
Other single gauge sampling probes are described in USSR Patent No. 397,803 which utilizes a perforated tube for averaging collected samples, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,340 which inserts the detecting element directly into the fluid to be monitored.
Other prior art sampling probes driven by a turbine installed through a second opening in the pipeline are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,609 and 2,906,126.
A heretofore unmet need exists for apparatus for sampling fluid in a pipeline using a single probe mounted through the wall of the pipeline and able to collect multiple samples to measure a variety of fluid characteristics using multiple gauges and/or computerized monitoring systems.